


The Pyramid of Kukulkan

by WeeCookiexD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical References, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD
Summary: Deep in the Guatemalan jungle lays an undiscovered cave system. Deep within the cave stands a Mayan pyramid that shouldn’t exist.Basically a description of a non-existent cave in Guatemala.Random piece of writing.Not Beta Read.





	The Pyramid of Kukulkan

Hidden deep within the Guatemalan rainforest there were a series of rock formations that stood on the outskirts of the ancient Maya city of Tikal. The rocks had once been carved to resemble the Mayan gods of the underworld but after the fall of the Mayan civilisation around 1521 AD there was no one to preserve the carvings. The stones had succumbed to the elements over the years, vegetation now clung to the rocks obscuring the once magnificent relief. The narrow crevice in the rock face was often overlooked as the seam where the rocks had been pressed together or the space between the gods of the underworld once carved into the rock face. But a closer look would prove more than just that. The joint between the rocks opened up into a dark narrow entrance way, the passageway delved deep into the earth, eventually leading into a large cavern.

Entering the cave system was like stepping into another world. Darkness engulfed the passageway swallowing any light aimed into the hallway. The entrance acted as a barrier between worlds. Above ground the air was lukewarm mixed with mild humidity when below ground the air became sweltering. The stench of damp earth blended with other putrid scents violently attacked a person's smell receptors. The floor felt uneven, sloping down steadily into the bowels of the earth, this could prove fatal to someone without any experience in spelunking. A non-experienced Speleologist could easily succumb to hallucinations caused by sensory deprivation from being in the cave system too long. The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the hallway, bouncing off every surface in its path, growing louder as it travelled to the system's entrance, where it would escape into the jungle. The locals tell stories of the noise originating from something more sinister than running water. They claim the sounds come from the elusive Aluxo’ob that inhabit the underground. The Aluxo’ob are described as small knee-high sprites or spirits that take on the form of a Mayan, these creatures act as the guardians of nature.

The chamber had once been filled with fresh water, all around the chamber you could see the tell tale sign of a watermark imprinted on the walls. Thousands of stalactites littered the caverns ceiling, formed over hundreds of years the stalactites resembled icicles melting in the summer as water swiftly travelled from the base of the stalactite to the pinnacle where it paused briefly before detaching from the melted limestone to burst when colliding with the growing formations below. Huge bulging cauliflower-like rock formations stood below many of the stalactites feeding off the dripping water above, these bizarre bubble-like formations are often referred to as mammillaries. Whilst the stalactites remained white the mammillaries were of a deep orange, growing darker around the watermark, Geologists will tell you this indicates the height of the once underground lake.

This chamber stretched over three miles turning this way and that as it gradually descended further into the earth, the almost red mark staining the walls growing higher the further into the cavern you went. Numerous passageways dotted across the back wall proving there was more to be explored within the cave system. There was still evidence of water in one, clay like earth squelched as you moved through it staining peoples clothes chalky brown. Thankfully the water level was low enough you didn’t need to dive to explore further into the cave system. The passageway had been cut into the bedrock, steadily climbed up into the next chamber, which was even larger than the last. The cavern opened up into a large hall, walls lined with stalactites drooping from the caves ceiling melting into the stalagmites that grew with every drop from the stalactite feeding it from above. A causeway had been chiseled into the limestone ancient fire pits sat feet apart, once lighting the trail for pilgrims. The road led to another carefully sculpted staircase leading up into the next chamber.

This chamber was significantly cooler than the last. The ceiling opened up into a huge crater allowing fresh air to pour into the cavern. Various tree roots and vines spilled through the expansive hole, swaying in the light breeze that pulsed through the cavern. The drooping vegetation obscured what sunlight penetrated the crater, shadows danced across every surface, often resembling snakes before morphing into some distorted image lost to time. At one point this would have been an underwater cave, what had once been the ceiling had collapsed in and now formed the mouth of what would be later known as a cenote. The waters had long since dried up leaving a shallow stream flowing from the north of the cave to the east where it disappeared through a narrow passageway too small for any human to crawl through. The river divided the cave into two pieces of land, lowlands to the south west and to the north east sat a mound upon the limestone plateau. The path expanded across the lowlands, along the bank of the river fragments of what used to be a guard rail preventing anyone from crossing the river.

The mound was considered sacred, upon it stood a magnificent Mayan pyramid beautifully preserved by the cenote sheltering the structure from the elements. Constructed from large limestone blocks each chiseled to perfection. Assembled with precision the blocks fit together flawlessly. White veins contracted greatly against the dark limestone blocks, sealing each crevice was the Mayan equivalent to cement, lime plaster. The pyramid closely resembled that of the central temple at Chichen Itza, El Castillo also known as the temple of Kukulkan. Running from the peak of the pyramid to the base was a vast staircase bordered with stones carved to resemble that of the Mayan Feathered Serpent, Kukulkan. The tail of the serpent begin at the base of the pyramid, the head of the serpent had been carved into the temple top reaching towards the mouth of the cenote.

Venturing closer to the ancient structure the air about the cave appeared to change. There was something almost otherworldly about standing so close to a building that was almost two thousand years old, and shouldn’t exist in the north of Guatemala. The temple was distinctly Maya. The Feathered Serpent depicted on the pyramid conveyed this pyramid was built by the Yucatec Maya. The light shimmered about the dark limestone structure like some kind of mystical energy field radiating from within the ancient shrine of the Feathered Serpent. Within inches of the first step of the temple time seemed to slow to a halt. The air felt thinner, almost colder. Hushed voices travelled around the room, growing louder and more frequent, like chanting. The ancient Maya had been known to make human sacrifices to appease their gods.

Could this ancient structure have once been the centre of divine worship?


End file.
